


Worlds Are Swaying

by Katherine



Category: Dinotrux (DreamWorks TV), The Land Before Time (1988)
Genre: Crossover, Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dozer seemed to be rehearsing an explanation. "They're not fresh out the egg, I know better than to disturb a nest now. But they're all so little and kinda soft and wrinkly—"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Are Swaying

Ty Rux could hear Dozer outside the garage, but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. There were also some unusual sounds which Ty wanted to find out the source of. Hopefully it wasn't not Dozer's semi-adopted Tortools. Those took a lot of watching. Anyway, the four of them had visited recently enough that Ty could almost still feel the itch of purple paint under his proper red.

Dozer seemed to be rehearsing an explanation. "They're not fresh out the egg, I know better than to disturb a nest now. But they're all so little and kinda soft and wrinkly—" He broke off, noticing Ty was now outside with him.

At almost there same moment there was a panic-sounding squawking from what took a moment to resolve into multiple tiny Dinotrux—or sort of Dinotrux—next to Dozer. A yellowy-orange one, rather like Dozer's own Dozeratops species, rushed forward towards Ty, squeaking "I'm not afraid." She had her head thrust forward but her blade seemed to be stuck, not even twitching downward. 

"A sharptooth!" The biggest, low to the ground one had a mobile crest and a surprisingly small voice for its size, Ty thought at first. Then the familiar sensation of Revvit scampering up his back gave Ty the detail he needed to understand. The tiny Stegarbasaursus (or something like one) had a friend on his head. The friend looked disconcertingly like a very small Scrapadactyl, but didn't have any of their rust and roughness.

A fourth of them, greenish, not a shape Ty recognised except that it was very distantly like his own (with a flatter mouth) was hopping up and down in fright or possibly excitement. Ty couldn't be sure which. He thought it was probably not fear when he heard her voice.

"The sharptooth has a little friend, yep yep yep," she declared.

Revvit, on Ty's snout by this time, lifted one front foot to wave reasurringly at all of the little ones.

* * *

The tiny grey-purple Craneosaur, Littlefoot, seemed to be the leader, at least the others kept looking at him with an air of wanting guidance. But he was terribly subdued. Ty hoped that Skya would be back soon; a familiar silhouette might help, and Skya had a calm way about her most days.

The Stegarbasaursus drew his poking nose back from the ore ball with a rumbling unhappy sound. The sort-of-flying one flapped around on the ground nearby, rolling one of the smallest ore balls around, but clearly didn't want it as a snack. 

"Can't eat this, nope nope nope," the one who'd introduced herself as Ducky said.

The craneosaur lifted his head. "We need green food," he said unhappily.

Revvit scampered to in front of Littlefoot. "I will show you all the trux wash," he said. "There are plenty of trees near there, and we can pick the best bits like we do for the curtains." He flicked his marked yellow tongue out excitedly. "Then you can go through the trux wash if you want to. We designed it for big Dinotrux but I will work out lowering the water pressure for you. I can design..."

Revvit trailed off when he noticed most of the little ones were looking blank. Littlefoot still looked sad, and Cera stubborn, her horned snout in the air. Ducky shook her head, saying, "We do not know design, nope nope nope."

Revvit shuffled his magnet-feet uncomfortably, then brightened. "We will teach you! Then we can desing and built together."

"It might keep them busy," Dozer whispered to Ty. "Got to keep kids busy, especially when you're the one looking after them."

Ty was sure these strange five kids would take a lot of keeping busy. But he too wanted to try.


End file.
